1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of integrating light-emitting diodes (LEDs), and more particularly to an integrated LED lamp, and a data transmission circuit and a synchronization circuit thereof.
2. Related Art
Because the technology is changing with each passing day, incandescent light bulbs frequently used among lamps have been gradually replaced with light-emitting diodes (LEDs). Furthermore, the conventional Christmas lamp, stage lamp and advertising billboard lamp originally using the incandescent light bulb and neon lamp are also gradually replaced by the LEDs. The Christmas lamp, stage lamp and advertising billboard lamp have one property that the lamps flicker with a predetermined rule. That is, the on and off states of the lamp have to be controlled using an additional circuit.
In order to reduce the size of the lamp, three colors of LEDs have been integrated into one single LED integrated with a drive circuit. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram showing a conventional integrated LED. As shown in FIG. 1, the pins of the integrated LED include a positive power pin PV+, a negative power pin PV− and data pins DI and DO. FIG. 2 is a package diagram showing a conventional integrated LED. As shown in FIG. 2, the package forms may be classified into a through-hole package 201 and a surface mount technology (SMT) 202.
However, four pins require a lot of package costs, and the original LED package cannot be used.